The Phantom Idol
by AK47reloaded
Summary: *Summary change!* A mysterious new idol took Japan and now the world by storm with his beautiful voice but his identity is also a mystery. Just who is this KURO-KUN? Even the GOM and Seirin are curious about him. But their attention is directed when a certain bluenette's secrets are being spilled one by one, will his ultimate secret be safe?
1. The Phantom Idol

**Whassup peeps? Alina(AK47reloaded) here with a new story! Yoroshiku~!**

**Been having a few sleepless nights, thinking of new ideas for my two other stories and pretty soon, I won't have time to update regularly if university starts... TT_TT but don't fret I'll still be around ;)**

**But anyway, this idea came to head last year when I first heard KNB's character songs and I fell in love instantly! The seiyuus were not only relatively new especially Kuroko's seiyuu Kensho Ono, but their voice acting AND singing voices were amazing!**

**BTW, this story is set after the Winter Cup where Seirin had won and Kuroko and the Kisekis were back to being friends again.( kinda like my other story Reunited but it's whole different story on his own ok?). Warning very light BL and un-beta'ed because I always forgot to proof read my stories sorry guys!**

**But, please enjoy this fanfic! **

**DISCLAIMER:** _I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE AND IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO FUJUMAKI TADATOSHI-SENSEI. _

* * *

"Ne, ne have heard Kuro-kun's new song?"

"YES! Oh his voice is amazing as always!"

"KYAA~! His voice is soo cute! But I really want to know how he looks like, I bet he's just as cute!"

"He's kinda like the Eric from the Phantom of the Opera, who's singing is incredible but never shows his face."

"Hey, Eric was born ugly remember? I bet Kuro-kun's gorgeous but refuses to show his real identity because he doesn't want the media's attention."

"Yeah, that could be true..."

These conversations were just some of the talk about the new, mysterious singing idol that had Japan's ears and heart captured by his voice who goes by the name _KURO-KUN_. His name just recently arose in the music industry but has already become the talk of Japan as no one has ever seen the singer himself nor has he appeared in autograph signings or interviews. It's like he just sings for everyone to hear but never allowed to be seen. Not even Unlimited Rhythm Music, the record label company ( and staff) of Kuro-kun were allowed to disclose any information about the enigmatic idol for some reasons but this only sparked the interest of the public and media more. Will anyone ever find out even the littlest insight of this person? Maybe.

**~~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~~**

After school hours has ended, Seirin High's basketball team were busy practicing as usual but with less intensity since its only been less than two months ago since they have won the Winter Cup title. Some of them still felt like it was all a dream when the officials announced them as the winner, beating a prestige school like Rakuzan High. Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga, the freshman 'shadow and light' duo who were the ones responsible for the winning points couldn't be any happier along with their senpai (upperclassmen).

Also, everything went back to the way it was before with Kuroko Tetsuya and the Kiseki no Sedai who have all rekindled their broken friendship and were in debt to their Phantom for changing them, even Akashi Seijuurou. Even though still rivals in different schools, they have learned about good sportsmanship and that 'Winning isn't Everything'.

_PRRIIIITT!_

Aida Riko's whistle blew, gaining the attention of the players who were already sweating and exhausted. "Alright minna, good job for today. You may all go home and rest now but training is still resuming like usual tomorrow so don't be late or else..." Riko started emitting a deadly aura, making the whole team shrink in fear except for one certain sky-blue haired boy who kept his usual poker face while drinking some water.

"Hai, coach!" they all screamed in unison like a choir and the female brunette just smiled.

While cooling off on the gym floor and Riko went ahead to hand in her report papers for today, Koganei Shinji suddenly asked, "Ne, have you guys heard the new song by Kuro-kun called '**Tsugi Au Hi Made**'? It's really good!", taking out his phone and played the music on it.

"Um, yeah I've heard it yesterday on radio and I really liked it. That guy's voice is really something else.." Kiyoshi Teppei responded while scratching his cheek and sporting something that actually looked like a faint blush on it.

"Oi! Kiyoshi, what are you smiling like an idiot for?" Hyuuga Junpei pointed out, slightly annoyed.

"Oh c'mon Hyuuga, you also admitted to liking his songs too right?" Kiyoshi revealed, much to the megane-teen's utter humiliation and the whole team tried to stifle their laughs, even Kuroko.

But Kagami, being the 'Bakagami', just blurted out "Eh? Captain, you also like Kuro-kun?"

That somewhat 'harmless' question let the demon out in Hyuuga, "**KA-GA-MI-KUN~ If spout anymore nonsense, I will personally dye your skin to match you hair~ WOULD YOU LIKE THAT~?**"

At this threat, the redhead immediately ran to the locker rooms at full speed without looking back.

"Now, now Hyuuga, it's not even practice and you were going into clutch mode again..." Izuki Shun tried to calm his Captain down as he feared for his kouhai (underclassmen).

"But Captain, Kagami was right in a way, We all know you like Kuro-kun's songs as you have one of his songs as your ringtone." Furihata Kouki argued and the team agreed causing Hyuuga to turn red wholly in response.

"Okay putting that aside," Koganei interjected the subject before their Captain might suddenly burst again, "you guys heard that Kise Ryouta of the Kiseki no Sedai would be joining him for a duet right?"

"Eh? Really?" Tsuchida Satoshi asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Oi, Kuroko maybe you could us your connection to Kise to..." But even before the cat-mouthed teen could finish his sentence, the team finally realized that their passing specialist wasn't with them anymore.

...

..

.

"EHHHH?! KUROKO?!" all said at once, excluding Mitobe Rinnosuke who just had his mouth agape.

"When did he escape! I didn't noticed at all." Koganei burst out while holding the both sides of his head.

"He even rendered my Eagle Eye useless against him!" Izuki told them.

"But isn't that his specialty anyway? To disappear like that?" Kiyoshi commented.

"But still...!" Tsuchida went on but was lost for words.

The freshman trio just yelped, looking at the spot where their teammate was last seen.

"That kid! And I thought his policy was respect all seniors! When I find him...!" Hyuuga has entered clutch mode this time.

"But minna-san, I just went ahead to shower and change with Kagami-kun but you were all too busy talking..."

The whole basketball team jumped right out of their skins about a feet or two in the air and clutched their chests when a 'disembodied' voice interrupted them. The seniors and trio freshman spun around to find something that surprises them further.

Kuroko has changed into a long-sleeved white shirt that was quite fitting on his pale body with a light blue and violet sleeveless hoodie on top and paired with skinny navy-blue trousers that are adorned with silver chains. Kuroko also wore a pair of converse sneakers with a night sky's pattern on them and sported two aquamarine-coloured hair clips on the right side of his already dried sky-blue locks that seem to compliment his large, dazzling sapphire eyes. He looked _amazing, no enthralling._

"WAH..." was the collective response of the whole team who were still staring at their youngest player in awe. Then, Riko and Kagami both came into the gym from the school's main building and locker room respectively but stopped dead in their tracks upon laying eyes on a fashionably-dressed Kuroko Tetsuya.

"K-k-kuroko-kun?" Riko stuttered while embracing her checkboard tightly to her chest.

"Kuroko?! What's with that outfit?" the ace of Seirin spluttered and pointed to the petite-looking boy in front of him.

Kuroko tilted his head slightly to the side in question, making him look even more adorable causing the team, Riko and Kagami to blush a bright shade of pink. "What's wrong with my look, Kagami-kun? Don't you like it?"

That innocent question alone was enough to make the tiger redden further while pinching his nose, suspiciously like a nosebleed. "Uh, no, no! You look great!", then Kagami's voice soften as if he was embarrassed to say it. "Actually you look stunning..."

Now it was Kuroko's turn to blush red and casts his gaze downwards innocently while holding one hand in a fist to his chest. Seirin were on the verge of a MASSIVE NOSEBLEED if the bluenette did not stop being too adorable!

"Na, Kuroko are going somewhere fancy after this? You're definitely dressed for the occasion." Izuki broke the awkward situation, much to EVERYONE'S relief.

"Ah, hai something like that, Izuki-senpai. Kise-kun wanted me to meet up with him for his photoshoot." Kuroko answered in his usual monotone voice.

"HUH? That blond idiot invited you for a photoshoot?" Kagami snickered.

_"Why_ did he invite you for the photoshoot, Kuroko?" Fukuda Hiroshi wanted to know and so are the others.

"Because Kise-kun's manager said that he wanted someone with light blue hair on the cover with Kise-kun but couldn't find anyone with it and so knowing Kise-kun... he asked me to help him. And that's why I have to go now. Thank you for today and see you all tomorrow" the pale teen just stopped there and bowed politely to everybody before dashing out of the gym but the rest of the team just stared after him, disbelievingly.

"What just happened?" Hyuuga broke the atmosphere with his glasses hiding his eyes.

"I believe Kuroko-kun will be on the cover of the next issue of Zunon Boy." Riko mused.

"EHHHHHH?!"

**~~~~~~~~~~ooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kuroko'S POV**

Phew. I finally managed to get away without arousing too much suspicion in Seirin, _I hope I did_. To be honest, as much as I felt endeared to them, they can be quite nosy at times ever since they found out a few of my secrets already and were always suspicious of me now.

The 'photoshoot' matter wasn't exactly true but my meeting with Kise-kun wasn't false either. However, that's what I fear right now. My biggest dilemma now is that I must perform a duet with none other than Kise Ryouta, the aspiring teen model who's adored by many across the country. Unlike Kise-kun who is very handsome, gorgeous even and while I have the appearance of normal teenage boy with an unusually hair colour and weak presence that I tend to give everyone heart attacks every time I speak up. But this one secret is the only one I must hide at all cost. My 'career' as well as my normal life will at stake.

Even though I have told Takahashi-ojiisan that Kise-kun is actually a friend from Teikou and he knows me very well...

**~~~FLASHBACK~~~**

_"Eh? A duet single with Kise Ryouta?! Are you serious?!" Asahina Mai, Kuro-kun's vocal instructor squealed in delight at the news._

_Takahashi, founder and owner of Unlimited Rhythm Music just nodded proudly at it. "That's correct! Kise Ryouta's manager offered me a business deal to have Kuro-kun perform a duet song with him. Not only will this boost our CD sales but Kise-kun's modelling career will skyrocket as well, it's a win-win."_

_The producers, composers, and engineers were just as excited and wanted to work on the project immediately..._

_"But Takahashi-ojiisan, Kise-kun and I are friends actually and he's quite obnoxious."_

_The adults in the room jumped up several inches in the air and some fell over off their chairs upon hearing the 'ghostly' voice but quickly calmed down when they realized it was just Kuro-kun in the room with them._

_"Kuro-chan! Please don't do that, you're gonna kill us someday!" an engineer cried while his hand was still on his chest._

_"Ah, I'm sorry. But like I said before, Kise-kun is a friend from my days in Teikou and we know each other. He may look mature but he's actually quite childish and I'm afraid if he reveals my identity to the others."_

_"Others?" a composer asked._

_"Yes, the Kiseki no Sedai."_

_"Oh, that famous group of basketball prodigies! Tet-chan was one of them!" Asahina exclaimed loudly._

_"Yes, the mysterious Phantom Sixth player!" Takahashi beamed._

_"__I have managed to keep my secret from them this long but if Kise-kun finds out..."_

___"Oh don't worry Tet-kun, we have our ways of making artist listen to us..." Takahashi assured the singer._

**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**

I let out a sigh of exasperation as I approached Unlimited, casually walking through the front door since nobody notices me anyway despite my outfit for today because all need to do his pull my hood up and I'm invisible as usual, unlike many other artist who have to sneak in through the back doors.

After giving my identification card to the counter, I took the elevator to the tenth floor where my uncle and the others are probably waiting for me. And probably _him _as well.

**Normal POV**

_**Inside the recording** **studio..**_

Kuroko Takahashi was constantly checking his watch while Kise Ryouta's manager, Hideaki Akira was fidgeting while seated on a couch. Even though Kuro-kun was not exactly late but the adult males could not help but feel oddly nervous for the recording session today. The blond model was already present but was just slightly nervous unlike the two 'big bosses'.

Kise was dressed in a loose magenta shirt that revealed most of his collarbone and shoulders with a black collarless jacket over it and paired with white rolled-up cargo pants. He also sported his usual beige-coloured with a silver stripe fedora and wore a pair of flat sneakers with blue, green and purple checkered patterns. He too looked absolutely fabulous.

Kise was excited upon hearing the news of the duet song that he and the famous but mysterious singer, Kuro-kun were going to perform. The song that they were going to sing was the recently released single '**Tsugi Au Hi Made**' performed by Kuro-kun solo but this time the song will be a duet single by the two of them.

_"Wah, how nerve-wreaking, I'm shaking all over inside as I've never actually sang for a single and now Hideaki-san expects me to sing a duet?!" _Kise exclaimed in his mind without letting his outer appearance match how he felt inside.

Just then the elevator rang, indicating that someone has approached the floor. Takahashi quickly fixes his suit while Hideaki instantly got up from his seat, also fixing his tie and suit and Kise immediately straighten himself up, hoping to make the best first impression on the mysterious singer. But after a minute, seemingly no one came through the glass doors, confusing everybody until...

"Domo minna-san, I look forward to working with you now and in the future."

"AHHHH!" everyone screamed at the sudden voice but then the situation went back to normal when they saw a head of sky-blue locks.

But Kise was frozen on the spot and shouted, "K-k-k-kurokocchi?!" while pointing his finger at the small teen.

Kuroko Tetsuya, already used to his former teammate's personality just gave him a light smile, outstretched his hand and responded, "Domo Kise-kun, I hope we can work together like we do in basketball for this recording session. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu."

The pretty blond was still _utterly _shocked but quickly regained his composure and shook Kuroko's hand back. "U-uhm, yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Ano, K-kurokocchi?"

"Hai,?"

Before he could stop himself, the taller teen pounced on the smaller one and smothered him in suffocating hug, much to the surprise and amusement of the adults around them. "KUROKOCCHI! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"Kise-kun, we just saw each other last week." Kuroko deadpanned while trying to prevent himself from getting crushed by his former 'student'.

"But it still felt so long! And Ahominecchi was so mean to me last week!"

"Please calm down Kise-kun."

Kise's manager couldn't believe his own eyes witnessing the scene in front of him. Kise was usually so professional and mature when it comes to modelling and basketball but when he is not, he is like THIS.

Takahashi and the other adults tried as best as they could to stifle their laughs at the two teens' antics. _So, this is how they're like when they're around each other. SO CUTE~! _, they chorused in their minds.

"OK OK minna, since we're all here and it seems we don't need an introduction for these two anyway, I would like to lay down the rules."

"Rules?" the two boys said in unison while still in an embrace with the female (and some male) staff taking secret pictures of the two.

"Yes Kise-kun and they are for you." Takahashi smiled to which the blond raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kise-kun, you may already know this but this is the **first time **that Kuroko-kun has ever recorded a song with someone since his identity is anonymous." Hideaki continued.

"So, you must promise to me, the company and Tet-kun that you will keep his identity a secret." Takahashi explained but then added, "OR ELSE..." in a scary tone to which the pretty youth quivered in fear and without hesitation nodded furiously.

"Very good then. Shall we start?" the man question to which the composers, producers and engineers gave a thumb's up. The vocal coaches were ready to go to and most importantly, so were the two youths.

As the adults were busy preparing and the teens were able to rest before recording, Kise finally had the chance to ask Kuroko some much needed questions.

"Eh, so Takahashi-san is your uncle? He's your father's brother?

"Hai, that's correct. That's why we share the same family name."

"Ne, Kurokocchi?"

"Hai?"

"You've been the Phantom Idol, Kuro-kun this whole time but you've never told anyone? Not even Akashicchi knows?"

"Hai, it's been my deepest secret ever since my uncle found out about my singing. He convinced my parents to let me sing but under the condition that my identity isn't known but at least I can have my own allowance from the money I earn from this. You know how I dislike having some much attention directed towards me." the petite bluenette explained.

"Ou, I know how it feels when it gets very uncomfortable to have so much scrutiny. Like rabid fans asking for your autograph every time you walk on the streets, hoping for some peace. But sadly, that's not the case. You and the others may have seen me 'happily' signing autographs before but no one never understood how I felt inside. Just because I entertain the fans for **their **enjoyment, doesn't mean that **I myself **feel the same at times" Kise theorized in a mature tone that had Kuroko pleasantly surprised.

"Kise-kun..." the bluenette suddenly held both of Kise's hands in his own, startling the blonde and causing him to blush fiercely. He tried looking at Kuroko in the eyes but was met with the most dazzling, largest sapphire eyes that seem to pierce your soul along with a flushed pale face that radiated innocence. _Wrong move._

The two teens unconsciously shorten the distance between them and their faces. And just as their lips were about to meet...

"Kise-kun! Kuroko-kun! Come in here, we're about to begin!" a voice interrupted them and the two youths quickly retracted from each other and smiled awkwardly at one another before making their way to the recording studio.

* * *

**PHEW! That was tiring indeed! Oh if you're wondering about the other characters, they're all my OC's including Kuroko's uncle and Kise's manger since I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHO HE IS so I decided to make him up lol.**

**Anywho, did I make it too obvious that Kuroko was the singer? Please review and let me know ne?**

**Till the next chapter!**


	2. Surprise meetings

**Hey minna-san, I'm back! University is such a drat but I need a job in the future right? lol**

**Aynway, please enjoy chapter 2!**

**Warning, BL and not proof-read or un-beta'ed.**

**And you can expect lots of humour, friendship and BL romance~1 NYAN NYAN :3**

* * *

After some explanations and tutoring for the two teens, the composers and vocal instructors have finally done their jobs and the two boys proceed to enter the recording booth.

"Okay, Kuroko-kun just do like you always do and Kise-kun just sing normally and calmly. I know this is your first time recording but definitely not your first time singing. Am I right?" the blond youth looked nervous at first but when Kuroko tapped his shoulder gently and gave him a look of encouragement, Kise nodded with determination while clenching his fist.

"Alright then, let's begin! RECORDING IS IN SESSION!"

**「次会う日まで」 – 黒子テツヤ ****(****小野賢章****) & ****黄瀬涼太 ****(****木村良平****)**  
**"****Until the Day We Meet Again" – Kuroko Tetsuya (Ono Kensho) & Kise Ryouta (Kimura Ryouhei)**

_"Tsugi au made sukoshi demo seichou shitai_  
_Onaji kooto ni mune hatte tateru you ni_  
_Hanarete temo yuujou wa kawaranainda_  
_Sono ganbari wakaru kara hagemasareru"_

_"Basshu no sukiiru on_  
_Kodou mitaku hibikase_  
_Hagayusa mo egao mo zenbu koko de shitta"_

_"Sainou no shurui wa sorezore chigau kedo_  
_Butsukeatte takameatte_  
_Motto motto motto motto_  
_Idondeike_  
_Ichiban saki ni aru shouri wo tsukamu made_  
_hashiru michi ga onaji naraba_  
_Zutto zutto zutto zutto_  
_Tsunagatteru"_

_"Tatakau tabi nando demo odorakasetai_  
_Mitometeiru kimi dakara bokura dakara"_

_"Kantan janai no wa_  
_Saisho kara wakatteta_  
_Konnani mo muchuu ni nareru mono sou wa nai'_

_"Booru wo oikakete jibun ni kotaeteku_  
_Tsuyoku naritai tada hitasura_  
_Mada mada mada mada_  
_Tarinakute_  
_Gakkari sasetan ja nattoku ikanai ne_  
_Moteru chikara ijou ni susume_  
_Zettai zettai zettai zettai_  
_Uragiranai"_

_"Sainou no shurui wa sorezore chigau kedo_  
_Butsukeatte takameatte_  
_Motto motto motto motto_  
_Idondeike_  
_Ichiban saki ni aru shouri wo tsukamu made_  
_hashiru michi ga onaji naraba_  
_Zutto zutto zutto zutto_  
_Tsunagatteru"_

_"Tsugi au made sukoshi demo seichou shitai_  
_Onaji kooto ni mune hatte tateru you ni_  
_Kimi to mata au hi made"_

The whole time the two were singing, the female staff were squealing out loud like a bunch of love-struck schoolgirls while the male staff were watching on in awe at the pure chemistry between the two youths when singing with each other. Kuroko Takahashi was more than proud of his nephew and saw potential in the blond boy. Hideaki was also amazed at the two teens.

After the song was finished and has been recorded, Kise stood frozen while looking at Kuroko who looked as calm as ever while drinking some water. Kise knew the bluenette was amazing but after today, he could never look at his 'instructor' with same respect that he held of Kuroko before but now, that level has shot up to a maximum!

"KUROKOCCHI! YOU WERE AMAZING!" the model pounced on the smaller boy without reservation while rubbing his cheek against Kuroko's.

"Kise-kun, I can't breathe.." the petite teen protest but the blond teen would not let him go.

"KYAAA~!" some of the female staff shrieked.

"KAWAII!" others shouted.

"PICTURES! PICTURES!" some demanded and it seems the two youths did blushed at the 'fanservice' that they were involuntarily giving and immediately pulled away from each other while smiling awkwardly and Takahashi promptly called for a silence by clapping his hands together.

"Alright everyone, good job for today especially you two boys, Kise-kun I see a great singer in you and I hope Hideaki-san and you could work with us again in the future. Otsukareisama desushita!" and with that, everyone clapped for a job well done and wrap it up for today.

Once the studio was less busy, Kise went up to Kuroko and asked, "Ne Kurokocchi, wanna hang out at Maji Burger after this? I don't have anything else after this and I'll treat you to their new Deluxe Vanilla Sundae Whipped Shake!"

The petite bluenette's eyes sparkled upon hearing about the shake and did not hesitate to accept the blond's invitation, to which made him burst with joy on the inside.

"Hideaki-san, I'll be going out for now with Kurokocchi and I'll meet up with you tomorrow for the shoot." Kise informed his manager before the elder man nodded a yes.

"Remeber Kise-kun, be careful and be sure to keep Kuroko-kun close." he told the taller boy to which he nodded.

"Ojii-san, Kise-kun and I will be taking our leave. Everyone, have a nice day and thank you!" the two teens bowed to their elders politely.

"Hai, good work you two. Have a nice day!" the adults wave them goodbye before the teens made their way to the elevator.

After they have left, the adults immediately started talking about the two teens.

"Kya~! Kuroko-san, I knew your nephew was adorable but with Kise-kun beside him! It's a fantasy come true!" a composer squealed while drooling, remembering the two teens.

"Yes, Kuroko-san! This will definitely be the talk of Japan!" a mixing engineer exclaimed.

The producers also agreed.

"Yes, at this rate things will become even more interesting.." the man who resembles his young nephew in a way but with black hair, mused.

"Kise-kun will also have to work harder too.." the tall, emerald-eye man spoke.

* * *

As the blond and bluenette made their way to Maji's, two familiar teens with green locks and glasses and another with black hair crossed paths with them. "Eh? Midorimacchi? And Takao-kun?"

The two looked to the direction of their names being called and Midorima Shintarou exclamed, "Kise?! Kuroko too?"

Takao Kazunari, being the friendly optimist as always greeted the pair in his usual tone. "Yo, Kuroko, Kise! Woah! You two look great, are you going somewhere fancy?"

To prevent Kise from making a blunder, Kuroko spoke first. "Hai, actually we just came back from Kise-kun's photoshoot."

"What? Kise, you ask Kuroko to help you with your ridiculous shoots again?" Midorima fumed a bit.

His partner tried to calm the megane teen down. "Now now Shin-chan, you'll grow old if get angry too quickly..."

"What was that Takao?" the greenette fumed further, scaring the poor raven-haired teen.

"Nothing.."

"Ano, Midorima-kun and Takao-kun?"

Kuroko's soft voice interrupted the Shutouku players. "Since we are all here, care to join the two of us?"

"Yeah, besides it looked like the two of you were heading for Maji's anyway." Kise supported.

"Ou, I'm pretty hungry anyway, c'mon Shin-chan!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, you idiot."

The four teens entered the eatery and Kise was immediately the center of attention. Fans swarmed him asking for autographs, much to the annoyance of the others. But then, Kuroko was also suddenly the attention stealer because of his cute appearance and outfit, maybe they thought he was another model or something. Using his Misdirection and Overflow, he quickly dodged the people along with the others.

And after the whole situation subsided, the tired teens rested at a table that was a little hidden from the crowd.

"Kise, you should really do something about your crazy fans!" Midorima snarled at him.

The blond cried crocodile tears and retorted, "But Midorimacchi, how's that my fault anyway? They're the ones who love to attack me!"

"Well that's the life of a model eh..?" the point guard of Shutouku smirked while wiping some sweat off his chin.

"I'm sorry for inconvenience caused by Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun." Kuroko quickly apologized to which Kise shouted in the background saying Kuroko is mean.

"Ah, don't sweat it. It was thanks to you for getting us out of there anyway." Takao smiled.

Just then the front door opened to reveal a large group of people. And not just regular people. Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi, Seirin AND Akashi Seijuurou were at the entrance!

Now what? And why on Earth are they even together?!

_tbc..._

* * *

**Sorry guys short chap! Next chapter, the song has been released and talked about, suspicions and loads of surprises!**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER~!**


	3. Make a run for it!

**Hey guys, first of all I wanna apologize if the ending of the last chapter was too rushed with the sudden appearance of the rest of the GOM and Seirin coz it was late and I had class in the morning :p**

**Enjoy chap 3!**

* * *

The four teens sat still in their seats as they watched the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai with their friends and Seirin entering the shop. _WHY ARE THEY EVEN HERE?! AND TOGETHER?! _Kise screamed in his mind. Midorima kept his usual arrogant look while Takao was quite surprised. Kuroko was well.. just being himself.

"Mou, Aomine-kun how you just lose like that?" Momoi scolded her childhood friend like a mother while the tan teen just covered his ears.

"Shut up Satsuki, you're too loud.." Aomine retorted grumpily to which the pinkette punched his arm.

"Heh, just admit defeat you ganguro!" Kagami boasted loudly.

**~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~**

_Seirin were just about to head back home when they spotted Aomine and Momoi at a local street basketball court, probably practicing. Kagami, being competitive and brash as always, called out to the ace of Touo Academy and challenged him to a one on one, to which he gladly accepted but with a catch. The winner gets treated by the loser to their favourite restaurant and unfortunately for the ganguro, he 'miraculously' lost and now he was forced to treat all of Seirin to Majis (since that was the only thing he could afford). Along the way, they ran into Murasakibara and Himuro who were also heading for the same eatery with the explanation of the purple head wanting to try out Maji's new Pocky Cake. AND AGAIN ALONG THE WAY, they faced with Akashi, who was alone, at the steps of the burger shop. He told them that he wanted to try fast food for once and this was recommended by his Tetsuya. Everyone sweat dropped at his reason but decided to keep their lives instead._

_AND THAT'S HOW AND WHY EVERYONE MET UP AT THE SAME PLACE AT THE SAME TIME._

**~~~~PRESENT TIME~~~~**

The ace of Touo glared at the ace of Seirin, "Another one on one, BAKAGAMI!"

"Ou! I'll gladly accep...WAIT! BAKAGAMI?! AHOMINE!"

"Daiki, Taiga, seize this at once. People are staring." Akashi ordered in a commanding voice that stopped the two idiot aces almost immediately.

Himuro, Seirin and Momoi sweat-dropped at the sheer 'power' the redhead possessed. Then, they spotted three familiar hair colours at a secluded table and their eyes widened.

"Kise-kun/Ki-chan/Kise/Ryouta/Kise-chin?"

"Midorima-kun/Midorima/Midorin/Mido-chin and Takao/Takao-kun?"

"And..." before they could say the name, they paused to look at the small bluenette who was did not have his hood up, making his presence more noticeable. Seirin had seen him in this outfit already so they were not taken aback too much unlike the rest of , Momoi squealed in delight at the sight of Kuroko who was super fashionable since he prefers simple and comfortable clothing instead. Even the boys were entranced by the small teen.

"KYAA~ TETSU-KUN! YOU'RE SO CUTE IN THAT OUTFIT!" the pinkette wanted to pounce the boy but was quickly stopped by Riko who wanted to avoid an embarrassingly awkward scene.

"T-tetsu?" Aomine spouted while scanning his best friend from head to toe. The tan teen was clearly taking in the sight in front of him and luckily, his dark skin is able to hide his blush.

"Wah~ Kuro-chin you look really cool~" the lazy giant said to which Kuroko smiled lightly.

Himuro advanced towards the bluenette and gripped his chin while tilting it upwards to meet his eyes. Kuroko, innocent as usual, just stared at the handsome, older teen with his large, sapphire eyes.

"Ano, Himuro-san? Is there something wrong?"

The raven-haired teen just gave the smaller teen his regular, dazzling smile to which every female and some males, squeal in delight. Since all eyes in the eatery were on the strange group of teenagers, they are witnessing on what was happening. However at this point, the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai and Seirin were **fuming** at the shooting guard of Yousen for touching the innocent teen.

Then, Kise and Midorima grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders and pulled him away from Himuro.

"Himuro-san, is it? Please don't touch Kurokocchi so suddenly, his pureness could be easily tainted." the blonde was smiling in a psychotic way.

The greenette also agreed. "Kuroko is too kind and naive when comes to people for his own good, so we must protect him, not that he cannot take care of himself."

"TSUNDERE" everyone stab at Midorima to which he ignored and Takao laughed out loud.

Hyuuga had enough of this nonsense and asked his kouhai, "Na, Kuroko? I thought you and Kise were having a photoshoot? Are you guys done already?"

Akashi looks at the captain of Seirin with a raised eyebrow and then to Kise. "Ryouta, did you ask Tetsuya to help you with yet another ridiculous request?" the intimidating aura emitted from the captain of Rakuzan caused everyone present to visibly shudder and the blonde was deathly pale.

Except for Kuroko who just tilted his head to the side cutely and this instantly calmed the emperor down, much to everyone's relief but now they were facing another problem. A nosebleed that was about to spill from their noses due to the bluenette's cuteness.

"Yes, senpai, Akashi-kun. Kise-kun did ask me to be in a photoshoot with him but I consented so please don't be too angry at him, AKashi-kun." Kuroko told him, much to Kise's joy that his Kurokocchi defended him.

Akashi just sighed but was clearly calm. "Very well then, you are spared Ryouta."

"Akashicchi! THANK YOU! ARIGATOU!" the blonde cried but was then was punched by Midorima, who's lucky item for today is a boxing glove.

"ITAI!"

_Wait, is that his lucky item for today?!, _everyone pondered while looking at the poor blonde who is laying on the floor, out cold.

"So, may I ask why everyone's here at Majis?" Takao asks the question that everyone's been wondering about.

"Ah, that. Well since I defeated Aomine in a game of street basketball with a bet that the loser has to treat the winner, he has to treat us!" Kagami boasted again.

"Shut up, Bakagami!" his tan rival fumed.

"Ahomine!"

And again, the rival aces were making yet another scene. Seirin and Momoi just sigh. That is until Riko slapped both of them with her harisen or paper fan and now they sported huge bumps on their heads. Akashi just smiled deviously at how the coach of Seirin handled the two aces.

"Atsushi and I are here because he wanted to try their new dessert."

"I would normally never step foot in a place like this because fast food like this is unhealthy for the body. But I must keep an open mind so I decided to try this shop which Tetsuya recommended." Akashi said as he walked towards Kuroko and like Himuro, tilted his chin up but also kissed him on the corner on his lips, much to everyone's utter shock.

Kise was practically screaming, Midorima's glasses cracked, Takao spurted his drink, Murasakibara crushed his snacks, Himuro's eyes grw wide, Aomine froze, Momoi and Riko blushed like fangirls, Seirin paled and Kagami had his mouth wide open and was the first to break the awkward scene.

"OI AKASHI!" he growled and pulled his Shadow away, who was wasn't shocked at his former captain's behaviour but because of his Light pulling him like that. "Why'd you kiss Kuroko like that all of a sudden?! He's too pure!"

"Is there something wrong about me kissing Tetsuya?"

"DAMN RIGHT!" the tiger screamed at the Akashi, who promptly pulls his scissors out.

"Ano, Kagami-kun, please calm down. Akashi-kun and the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai have done this to me many times already." the bluenette bluntly answers, shocking Takao, Kagami, Seirin and Himuro who all jumped.

"WHHHHATTT?!" and a _really, really _odd 'battle' began between the teens. Some shouting about how Kuroko's innocence has been tainted while some where jealous at the people who have touched the boy before they did. All the while other people were just staring at them, even the management did want to get involved so they just let it be. Oh well...

But before things could get any weirder, Kise's and Kuroko's phones rang a message in silent mode so only the two of them notice. The two of them stared wide eyed at their screens and looked at each other before nodding at each other while the rest of the teens were still 'busy'.

The two of them got up from their seats quietly while Kuroko pulled his hood up, thus concealing his presence and Kise pulled his hat down to hide his face. And without everybody noticing, even Akashi, they quickly slipped out through the back entrance.

A few moments later, Akashi was the first to notice two of the Kisekis were missing and immediately called for silence by using his commander's voice.

"Thank you for your obedience but it seems that Tetsuya and Ryouta had managed to escape while we were busy." the redhead pointed to the spots where the two occupied a few moments ago.

"EHHHH?!"

"Even, Kise, who's hard to miss, could give us the slip?!" Aomine raged.

"Even my Eagle Eye or Takao-kun's Hawk Eye couldn't catch them!" Izuki interrupted with Takao agreeing.

"But ah, why would Kuroko and Kise go out together without you guys? Fukuda asked while pointing to the Kisekis. "I mean that since you guys always hang out together in a group."

The rest of the Kisekis looked at each other and pondered. True, ever since reforming again, they had been doing everything together. more often but Kise and Kuroko, alone, just the two of them...with each other...

"O-oi, could it be that..?" Aomine worried.

"That Kuro-chin and Kise-chin are..."

"DATING?" Midorima finished.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tetsuya and Ryouta, in a relationship?"

"EEEEEHHHHHH!"

* * *

**OH NO, A MISUNDERSTANDING? OMG**

**Well since the Kisekis are SUPER protective of their little Phantom, they tend to misread the situation right? XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next chap!**

**MATTA ATOU DE NE~!**

**P.S.**

**REVIEW? ONEGAI?**


	4. Secrets

**Well then my dear readers, shall we continue? :3**

**Warning BL or yaoi and un'beta'ed**

**BTW, I might make some changes in this chapter later if I'm not satisfied with it but right now I wanna sleep XD but anyways, ****Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

"K-k-kuroko and K-kise? In a relationship?" Koganei Shinji spluttered incredulously while Mitobe's face sported a droopy but shocked expression. Izuki just sweat dropped, Hyuuga's glasses broke and Kiyoshi looked as goofy as always.

Kagami's face was contorted with anger and worry for his 'shadow', knowing that he can be too innocent for his own good.

Riko and Momoi's faces were as red as two strawberries, being the fangirls that they were while Aomine and the rest of the Kisekis were fuming with jealousy and rage at the thought of their special person dating only one of their own.

_Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kuroko, I will take you back from that guy! I promise! _they resolved to 'save' their precious Phantom.

Akashi finally broke the silence when everyone realized that the redhead was producing a menacing dark aura that intimidated almost everybody. "Daiki, Shintarou and Atsushi, Taiga, Seirin, Kazunari, Satsuki and Tatsuya-san. In order to protect Tetsuya's innocence from Ryouta's hands, we shall hunt them down." the redhead commanded to which all present could not have agreed more and all sprinted out of Maji's to search for a blond and bluenette.

"Daiki, Satsuki and Riko-san go north. Seirin will search in the east. Atsushi, Tatsuya-san and Taiga will head west. Shintarou, Kazunari and I will look south. If you find them, contact each other and wait for the others. Understood?" Akashi lay out an order.

* * *

"I think we managed to give them the slip Kurokocchi. Are you alright?" Kise asks in between pants. He knew of Kuroko's low stamina due to his petite and small body.

"Hai, Kise-kun I'm fine. But more importantly, Hideaki-san's sudden message was quite shocking actually." the cute bluenette said.

The pretty blond nodded in agreement as he browsed through his inbox again. "He told us to come back to Unlimited immediately but he said it was super important. So, let's go Kurokocchi." Kise said as he grabbed hold of Kuroko's right hand in his own.

The small teen blushed a little and stares up into Kise's dazzling, topaz orbs while his own sparkling sapphire orbs. "K-kise-kun?" he stuttered a bit.

The taller teen smiled endearingly at the bluenette's reactions towards him but is also blushing a tint of pink. "Sorry Kurokocchi, but I don't want you getting separated from me in the streets, you know with your weak presence and all and I don't you to get kidnapped by some pervert because you're too cute and innocent and I...!" Kise was starting to ramble with an embarrassed face but Kuroko just smiled at his former 'student's antic. He knew the other Kisekis are just Kise as well, they are all way too protective of him, not that he minded anyway.

Gripping the hand in his own tightly, the cute teen shot his taller friend a small smile which made Kise blush even pinker than before. "Thank you for your concern Kise-kun. You are dependable when needed though you can still be obnoxious at times. Kuroko couldn't help but tease his friend at the end.

"WAH SO MEAN KUROKOCHHI!" Kise cired fake tears like he always does but quickly got serious again. "Kurokocchi, let's go."

Kuroko nodded and pulls his already-up hood even further to cover his face while Kise had to put on some shades and pulls his fedora down. Upon arriving at their destination, the two quickly got into the elevator and were met with bright and oddly ecstatic smiles from Takahashi, Hideaki and the other adults in the room.

"H-hello minna-san, ano, may I ask what's wrong with this atmosphere...?" Kise began with a bit of a stutter.

Hideaki and Takahashi smiled gleefully at the two boys and the latter began, "Tet-kun, Ryou-kun, I have an exciting announcement!"

_R-ryou-kun? _Kise question in his mind at the new nickname the adult male just called him.

"What is it, ojii-san?" Kuroko asks.

"The duet version of the song will be debuted today at 7 p.m., all round Japan and it will be played in Tokyo's city center on the big screen to top it off! We managed to produce, mix and burn it so fast that we will able to hear today! Isn't that great?!" Kuroko's uncle exclaimed.

"Eh? Really?"

"EH?! REALLY?!"

The same words but entirely different ways of saying it by the two teens.

"Wah! I get to hear my singing for the first time on a single! I'M SO EXCITED!" the blond teen beamed and staff were snapping pictures.

"This is exciting." Kuroko blurted out.

* * *

After nearly three hours of searching, though it was understandable for the near-invisible bluenette who is virtually impossible to find anyway but nobody could find the flamboyant blond, who was always being swarmed everywhere he goes, as well.

"Ah mou! Kuroko is of course hard to find but even Kise?! We're pathetic!" Koganei whines while stretching his arms.

Hyuuga wiped his glasses with a cloth and retorted, "We get that Koga but we aren't pathetic!"

"Yeah, Kuroko's just too transparent, apparently." Kiyoshi butted in and earned himself a smack to the head by Hyuuga.

Izuki's mind immediately tries to come up with a pun and took out his notebook. "Kuroko's too transparent, apparently so shouldn't his parents worry... Ah! I've got one!" the Eagle Eye bearer beamed about his new pun to which the others just groaned.

Tsuchida whipped his phone out when his ringtone was playing and it shows Riko's number. "Ah, coach any luck? Eh? Now? Oh, OK then." he ended the call and waved his arms to get the others attention. "Oi minna! Akashi told us to gather at the main square of Tokyo. We're ending our hunt for today."

"Wait, why?" Kawahara asks.

"I don't know what coach meant by that but knowing that Akashi..." the words pratically trailed off.

The rest of Seirin shivered at the thought of the small yet extremely intimidating former captain of their current teammate back in Teiko. They quickly ran to the main center where an enormous flat screen plays the latest news, breaking news and almost anything. This screen is placed in the center of Tokyo city where millions walk down the streets every day and are constantly updated of the latest news and trends.

Akashi, Midorima and Takao were already there, waiting for the others to arrive. The giant screen is currently showing some news about the world and the greenette suddenly sighed a bit and turned to his former captain, "Akashi, our search for Kuroko and Kise should have been easy but somehow those two could stay well hidden not that is surprising on Kuroko's part though." the former ace shooter of Teiko commented.

"True Shintarou, but we must remain vigilant."

As Akashi said that, the other groups arrived at their spot, panting furiously because of searching around for three hours straight.

"Aka-chin, we didn't find Kuro-chin and Kise-chin anywhere..." Murasakibara whined.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, we tried but it seems it wasn't our lucky day." Himuro smiled weakly at the redhead but he forgave them.

"Oi! Akashi!" Aomine shouted from the distance with Momoi and Riko trailing behind him, tired except for the female brunette who has always been fit.

The rest of Seirin arrives after the Aomine's group. With everyone gathered, Akashi was about to say something when the big screen announced a new duet song by Kuro-kun and their targeted person, none other than the 'famous' Kise Ryouta!

**'Tsugi Au Hi Made by Kuro-kun & Kise Ryouta' **The title was displayed on the screen and the song began playing.

The song seems to infect all souls in the city like they all fell into a trance. The song's beautiful rhythm, the meaningful lyrics and now with the combination of Kuro's sweet, melodious voice with Kise's upbeat but gorgeous singing voice made the song sound even better! The Kisekis, Takao, Himuro, Momoi and Seirin too fall victim to the song, listening with pure joy and ecstasy. It was like a drug.

Once the song ended, the whole city burst into cheers and screams, saying how great the song was. It was already fantastic when Kuro-kun sang alone but the duet version was just pure...no words could describe it.

"KYAAA~! I THINK I'M IN LOVE!"

"That was the best duet I've ever heard!"

"Yeah! Kuro-kun with Kise Ryouta, the popular teen model!"

"OH WHAT A HEAVENLY DUO!"

Tokyo is buzzing with noise now upon hearing the duet song and the Kisekis, Takao, Himuro, Momoi and Seirin snapped out of their trances and looked at one another. They could see the faces that every one of them made as well guessing that they were probably making the same expression too.

Furihata is the first to break the trance, "WOAH! Is it just me or Kise really sounded good with Kuro-kun?!" he beamed.

Momoi and Riko entwined their fingers together and squealed, "KYAA~! That was so amazing!" both shouted in unison.

"Yeah, who knew that bastard could sing... "Aomine sighed but was still in awe over the song.

"Wah, he's good-looking, popular with girls, awesome in basketball and can sing like an angel? I'm so jealous...!" Koganei 'cried in despair'.

Riko just whacked him in the head with her paper fan. "Shut up you idiot!"

The awkwardness was only broken when Akashi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Very well then, I know what you all are thinking about that song just now. But for now, you are all dismissed but keep an eye on Tetsuya will you Taiga, Seirin?"

Seirin as a whole just nodded but confused at Akashi's words. Izuki asks, "Why the suddenness, Akashi-kun? We always kept our eyes on Kuroko because he's our youngest brother as well as the baby of the team." the point guard smiled.

Akashi also smiled at Seirin's sincerity and thank them abeit non-verbally. "I get the feeling we will meet again soon. For now I must bid farewell." and with that, the redhead walked away from the others but with them unaware of his _evil_ smirk that he was hiding.

* * *

**Hey guys! So why did you think? Reviews? **

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER~!**


	5. He appears

**Yaho minna-san, tadaima! First of all I wanna apologize for not updating for quite some time coz university is such a hassle! Also, I apologize if chapter 4 was a little crappy and about Akashi's smile, chill guys he hasn't found out coz if he did, that's wayyy to easy -_-'. ****BTW thoughts are in italic and with '...' ok?**

**And I would like to give a special thanks of appreciation to DeathBloom77 for being inspired by this story of mine. You're so sweet ^_^  
**

**But please enjoy chapter 5! but warning not proofread! So there might be some errors here and there!**

**One more thing... A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

_**The next day in Seirin High, during homeroom at 7:30 a.m.,**_

Kagami lets out a big yawn while sitting at his desk. He was still thinking about yesterday's events like beating Aomine in street basketball but was disappointed at not being treated as promised because they went to chase after his Kuroko and Kise after the two of them suddenly disappeared like that and **that song**.

'_Man, I can't stop thinking about that song yesterday. It was really something else but why does it sound so good with Kise in it?' _Kagami was lost in thought when a certain sky-blue haired teen entered the classroom but something unexpected happens...

**~~000~~~**

Kuroko Tetsuya, a young boy one frequently mistaken for a ghost due to his incredibly weak presence but possess an absolutely captivating charm and natural mesmerizing beauty with moonlight-coloured, pale skin, hair that matches the limitless blue sky and large but mysterious sapphire eyes that rival the deepest blue ocean itself. Though his height of 168 cm is something that he cringes about every time someones points it out and while having a bit of muscle due to being an athlete, the boy also owns a slim and slender physique, making him look almost feminine. But it is his personality that attracts just about anyone to him. Mild-mannered and incredibly polite, the boy's charms and adorableness are like magnets (once people actually notice him of course) to all ages and both genders. With looks that radiates pure innocence with a glass doll-like appearance, a fragile build and his beautiful but naive demeanour capable of bringing out anyone's protective instinct, one does not need to wonder why this boy is **always **being protected by his "harem" of friends especially the Generation of Miracles and now Seirin.

**~~000~~~**

And right now, the said teen is smiling but not just any smile. His smile was radiating with dazzling lights and flowers and sparkles were visible around him! This affected the whole classroom as every student stopped their activities to stare at the shining bluenette. The girls were blushing while trying to hold in their inner 'fangirls' and the boys were all flushed red.

Among the stunted students, Kagami was the most shocked as he is the one who knew Kuroko the best and as far as he knows, the bluenette shows little to no emotions, whatever the situation. "O-oi Kuroko, are you OK?" he asks nervously and the one being asked returned back to his usual blank face and at that same time, all their classmates snapped out of their trance.

"Hm?" was the only response that came from the teen.

"Don't "hm" me, Kuroko! Are you OK? What the hell are you smiling so brightly today? You nearly hypnotized our classmates!" Kagami pointed out.

Kuroko just blinked twice with his usual stoic face but Kagami noticed that the smaller boy was totally in a daze. "Oh really?"

The ace just facepalmed and decided to drop the question before it got any more ridiculous but then he suddenly remembered something important to ask his 'Shadow'. "Oi Kuroko!"

The said teen just sat down at his desk and turned to the sound of his name being called. "Yes, Kagami-kun?", the boy replied as politely as always even towards his friend's harsh way of calling him.

"Where'd the hell you and that Kise went off to yesterday, leaving us just like that! And I can't believe that those rainbow wackos would do ;those kind of things to you!" Kagami's voice was loud but lucky for the both of them, the other students are busy minding their own business since it is still homeroom.

"Oh about that, it's nothing serious really, just light kisses only." Kagami's face turn as red as his hair as well as burning with jealousy on the inside.

"You let them do that to you?"

"I let you do it if Kagami-kun wants to."

"STOP BEING EMBARRASSING! Just continue with the next question, but I'm not finished with that yet."

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun but about yesterday, Kise-kun and I had to rush to somewhere urgently. Remember the photoshoot I told you about that we were about to do but was cancelled?" Kuroko explained while his 'Light' listened attentively. "It was rescheduled the very last minute and Hideaki-san, Kise-kun's manager, texted us in all caps to meet him immediately and that's when we had to go." the bluenette said in one breath.

"HUH? WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT EXCUSE?" Kagami cussed while his palm covered his entire face but suddenly whipped his head towards his friend so fast that Kuroko wondered if Kagami's neck might snap, "Wait! Kise always asks you to help him in his shoots right?" Kuroko nodded. "But how come I've never seen you in them?"

"Ah, usually I would turn him down ever since he started asking me to do these but this time, he really begged me to help him and also he promised to buy me vanilla shakes for a month. I couldn't refuse that." Kuroko said in his deadpan manner, leaving Kagami's mouth to hang open. Leave explanations to the deadpan Kuroko Tetsuya for an interesting answer.

After class, the duo now famous after defeating Rakuzan High in the Winter Cup have been dubbed 'The Shadow and Light' and even more embarrassingly, 'The Best Couple', (much to Kagami's chagrin) head over to the school gym for practice as usual where their seniors and fellow freshman would be waiting for them.

During practice, Kuroko, Kagami and Furihata in the yellow team while Hyuuga, Mitobe and Izuki in the white team were having a mock practice match. The Phantom Player fired an 'Ignite Pass Kai' towards Furihata Kouki who then broke through Mitobe's defense and shot the orange ball to Kagami, who then did his 'Meteor Jam' move and scored. As a counter attack, Mitobe caught the ball and passed it to Hyuuga, who flawlessly scored a three-pointer shot. The first half ended when Riko blew the whistle to stop the game.

"Good job boys! And Furihata-kun, are you alright? Even though most of you are still unable to catch Kuroko-kun's passes, you still did well." the female coach said to her underclassman whose swelling red hand is being iced by the others and is trying hard to hold back his tears comically. "Alright 5 minute break before..." Riko's words were cut off when a cute little melody rang through out the silent gym and instantly realizing it as Kuroko's ringtone.

Kuroko immediately went to his school bag to grab his phone that ironically matches the colour of his hair, "I apologise for the interruption, coach", the bluenette apologised quckly while bowing to his senpais.

"It's OK Kuroko-kun, just answer it."

The sky-haired teen walked to a nearby bench and answered the call. "Hello, this is Kuroko Tetsuya speaking."

"_TET-CHAN!_", because Kuroko's phone was on loudspeaker mode, a loud and hyper but unmistakably male voice resonated through the gym for everyone to hear and the owner of the phone himself had to pull the gadget away from his poor ear but large deep blue eyes grew bigger as a light of recognition shone in those eyes and suddenly...

Tiny water crystal rolled down the boy's pale cheeks that are also tinted pink though still managing to keep a straight face, nonetheless shocking Kuroko's teammates.

"K-kuroko-kun?!" Riko was the first to speak up, ran up to her kouhai and touched his shoulder, worried laced in her voice. Even though she is a fierce and dangerous girl, she still cares for her boys very much especially towards the youngest of her boys. "What's wrong?! Who's that you're talking to?!"

Though they have seen him blushing, the former Phantom Sixth man of the Generation of Miracles was never one for showing emotions, always wearing his poker-face with his blank eyes and the only ever time Seirin had ever seen him cry or being emotional at that, was during the match with Touo Academy and during their win in the Winter Cup against Rakuzan.

And the only words that came out of the teen's mouth was, "O-oniisan (older brother)..."

"..."

"KUROKO'S ONIISAN?!" Seirin shouted at once to which Riko instantly send a "Be quiet!" gesture to them by putting her index finger over her lip with an angry look.**  
**

"_Tet-chan! I've missed you sooo much! It's been nearly three years since I last saw you! How are you? How's your new school? Wait, you're supposed to be in high school now right?" _the male on the other line spoke at lightning speed plus with that energetic voice, this could even put Kise Ryouta to shame.

The younger Kuroko wiped his tears with his free hand, "Oniisan, I've missed you too but..." then the bluenette put on his usual face almost right away,"..actually it has been four years since we last saw each other. You left me when I started middle school."

_STAB!_

'_Woah, so blunt!', _the ones present in the room thought.

"_Wah! Tet-chan! I'm so sorry about that! I'll make it up to you OK?"_

The teen smiled a bit, still unaware that everyone else can hear his conversation through the loudspeaker, "Alright then, Oniisan. Though I'm still in school right now. I'm in the middle of basketball practice."

"_Don't worry, I'll come pick you up there! Mother and Father told me which and where your school is so I'll swing by at 6 OK?"_

_'Eh?' _was the only word Seirin's thoughts.

"Eh? Alright then, Oniisan. See you at the gym."

"_Yata! Ja, atto de ne boku no KAWAII OTOUTO! (Yay! See you then my cute little brother!)" _and with that last statement said, that made the younger Kuroko blush completely red and his teammates surprised, the other line hung up.

As always, it's the 'Red Tiger of Seirin's Kagami Taiga to shout first. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KUROKO! "MY CUTE LITTLE BROTHER?!", then he proceeded to "roar" out a laugh. "Now that was weird!"

"C'mon now Kagami, isn't it sweet that Kuroko's brother cares for him that much?" Kiyoshi smiled.

"But, I didn't know Kuroko even had an older brother!" Koganei interjected which made all the others realise something.

"Hey yeah! Kuroko! And besides, we don't know much about you or your family either!" Tsuchida cut in.

"What 'else' are you hiding from us...?" Hyuuga turned slowly to his underclassman.

All twelve teens are now eyeing at their Phantom player suspiciously who is shifting uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gazes. "A-ano.."

"Just how many more secrets do you have?" the cat-like teen was now 'interrogating' the bluenette.

"Eh?"

"KU~RO~KO~KUN~!" Riko spelled out his name syllable by syllable in a somewhat venomous voice. _Wait, why is she even getting angry for?! _"C'mon now, you can tell us anything~!"

Now the poor boy was getting very distressed at this. "I know everyone does not know a lot about me but please don't do this."

His 'Light' stepped forward to come closer to him "Oi Kuroko, you even lied about your real age! When Coach and the other senpais found out you were born in XXXX instead of XXXX like me and the other freshman, you're a year younger than us! So how could we NOT be suspicious of you now?!" Kagami revealed one of the many facts that Seirin did not know and later found out about their Phantom.

"Then, we found out you're actually good in magic tricks!" Fukuda pointed out.

"And that you're also good with the guitar when we caught you playing it in the music room." Izuki said. "But why keep all those a secret, Kuroko?"

Kuroko finally sighed in exasperation, "But none of you actually asked..." was his reason.

"KUROKO!"

And then, the front doors of the gym burst open to reveal five tall figures walking in like they owned the place, that could only mean...

"KUROKOCCHI! PLEASE SAVE ME!"

"You're voice is too loud Kise!"

"Both of you are too loud, you morons."

"What did you say you fortune-telling freak?!"

"F-fortune-telling freak?!"

"Ne Aka-chin, got any chips? I'm out~"

"Ah everyone, what are doing here?" the sixth member of this esteemed group spoke.

"Good evening Tetsuya and Seirin." Akashi greeted with his powerful voice.

And then three other figures waltz in revealing to be none other than, Himuro, Takao and Momoi.

"TETSU-KUN!"

"Yo Seirin!"

"Hello Seirin and Taiga"

Kagami went over to his brother to give him a hug while Seirin froze at the sight of the Generation of Miracles and how on earth are all of them are able to meet up with each other so quickly?

"Akashi-kun, didn't you go back to Kyoto? And what is everyone doing here?" Riko asked incredulously.

"Rakuzan is having exams at the moment but I have done my exams a week in advance before the actual exam time so I am allowed to skip school for this week." Akashi explained like it was nothing to which Seirin stared at him in disbelief.

'_As expected of the captain of Rakuzan'_

"Good evening to you too Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun and..." Kuroko looked at the poor blond who was being strangled by his tie that was being held by Aomine in a death grip while mouthing the words '_help me'_, "..Kise-kun. What brings you all here?"

"I wanted to talk to Ryouta here of yesterday's event but he would not say anything so I decided to talk to you instead, Tetsuya. So, what was your reason for leaving us just like that?" the redhead demanded.

'_He really came all this way just to talk to Kuroko/Kuroko-kun about that?! Just how possessive the Miracles are of their sixth man?!' _Akashi's possessive tone was enough to make Seirin shiver and combined with the looks of the other Miracles, it was just terrifying.

Kuroko was just about to open his mouth when the door swung open again and another tall figure walked in. This time, everyone, even Akashi Seijuurou, was left speechless at the appearance of the person!

At the astounding height of 198 cm, this person possess a slim but muscular build with a broad chest and fairly pale but healthy skin. His silky azure-blue hair is styled in an interestingly asymmetrical way with having a short style but the back of his hair is left long until it reaches his elbows with the tips dyed in black and to top it off, his sapphire blue eyes that seems to glow with joy. This person was definitely a beauty and for some reasons, owns the same alluring charm like a certain sky-haired teen.

As the teens were still frozen in their place, his blue eyes scan the gym and immediately flashed a dazzling smile and shouted, "TET-CHAN!" the man ran pass the Miracles and hugged(squeeze) the life out of one Kuroko Tetsuya. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" so much for his image of a mature adult.

"EHHHH?!"

Even the bluenette couldn't move due to the surprise but instantly hug the man back, "Okaerinasai, Kazuya-oniisan."

3

2

1

"KUROKOCCHI HAS AN OLDER BROTHER?!" Kise screamed, making everyone cover their ears.

The tall male released his younger sibling and introduced himself, "Ah I'm so sorry for not introducing myself first! My name is Kuroko Kazuya and I am 22 years old. Please to meet you all."

After everyone in the gym introduced themselves to Kazuya, Akashi initiated the burning question on everybody's minds.

"Oya, Tetsuya how come I never knew of this?" Akashi raises an eyebrow at the new individual that just barged in. Inside he was quite envious of this man's height.

"I apologise Akashi-kun for not telling you but Kazuya-niisan got a scholarship to study abroad in the States when we just entered Teikou and he was 19 at the time."

"Wow! Just like Kagami, he studied in America!" Koganei noted and squeaked when he saw that his coach and Momoi were entranced by the man.

Kagami studied his partner's brother carefully, "I assume you play basketball then?"

Kazuya looked at the redhead in surprise, still keeping his pleasant smile and answered, "Ah yes. I play basketball and martial arts actually. Basketball is fun but taekwondo is my true passion."

"Martial arts?!" Kawahara blurts out. "Taekwondo?!" the blue-haired man nodded.

"No wonder you're so fit! You're build is incredible!" Riko shrieked with excitement along with the pink-haired girl.

Midorima who was quiet the whole time, took a few steps towards the man, "May I ask what is your sign? Or your birthday date?"

The older Kuroko tilted his head slightly to the side in question, a trait the younger Kuroko also does as well, replied, "21 November, Scorpio."

"Hmm, we are compatible after all." the greenette pushes his black-coloured glasses up.

"Tetsu's brother ah?" Aomine eyes the man with a sharp glare but Kazuya's stare was equally piercing.

"You really do look like Kurokocchi, Kazuyacchi-san!" Kise exclaimed excitedly.

'KAZUYACCHI-SAN? _INSTANT RESPECT?!'_

"You're very tall but still shorter than me~" Murasakibara playfully teased to which the older male put on a poker-face similar to his younger brother.

"Ah, the Generation of Miracles am I correct? Though I have never met and knew you all personally, my parents sent pictures of you and Tet-chan back in Teikou together. Thank you for taking care of my brother all this time when I was not here for him." Kazuya bowed a little to the Miracles.

Akashi already took a liking to the man and smiled lightly, "It was our pleasure Kazuya-san. Tetsuya wasn't trouble at all and he is like our own little brother." this had Himuro, Takao and Seirn taken aback.

"So, you do know he's actually a year younger than the rest of you." Kiyoshi commented.

"Of course, I am absolute and I know everything."

"Keh, no wonder you wackos are so overprotective of Kuroko.." Kagami mocked.

Aomine felt a vein pop, "Wackos? And they call you Bakagami!"

Now it was Kagami's turn to flare up. "AHOMINE!", thus red lightning connected with blue lightning.

"Mou Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun.." Kuroko tried to calm his 'Lights' down.

"Wait a minute, Kazuya-san!" Momoi's voice echoed causing everyone's attention to be on her.

"Yes, Momoi-san?" he said suavely, and the pink-haired's cheeks painted red.

"May I confirm something?"

"What is it, Momoi-san?"

The girl took a deep breath, "Aren't or weren't you KAZE, the lead singer of the band Wind Riders?"

~~Silence~~

"The band that disbanded four years ago? Those Wind Riders?" Kise stammered to which Momoi nodded.

"Ah, I can't believe people still remember us."

"EEHHHH?"

* * *

**Well there you have it! What do you think of my OC for Kuroko's bro? And I know it seems like this chapter has nothing to do with the story so far but it will, trust me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW?**

**Bye bye for now!**


	6. The Wind Riders

**Cheessu, Alina desu! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I too love the idea of Tetsu having a dashingly handsome older brother who is protective, responsible and mature (or immature around the lil bro XD)but if you guys are wondering how I picture Kazuya: just imagine him having hair like Seragaki Aoba from DRAMAtical Murder with the exact same eyes like Kuroko but are sharper than his and he is more expressive with a sparkling smile! Also sorry if Kuroko was kinda OOC in the previous chapter but hey, anyone would cry in joy if you've just heard from your beloved family member after such a long time right? **

**And I'm sorry for the silly excuses for getting everyone there together coz I just winged it to make it easier for me to write. But in any case, enjoy chapter 6!**

**BTW, this not proofread so you spot some errors. orz**

**Oh and one more thing, if thought the addition of Kazuya would make things interesting, just wait till you meet his other four band mates (all my male OCs)! 3**

* * *

"EEHHHH?"

After the group splutter, silence engulfed them once again until Takao made a gasping sound, and all eyes move to the Point Guard of Shutouku. "B-but, wasn't your hair black when you were in the Wind Riders, Kazuya-san?" the black-haired teen pointed to the man's hair. "I was a big fan of your band back then and I thought your hair was naturally black.."

"AH! Takao-kun's right! All four of the members were dark haired including Kazuyacchi-san!" Kise agreed.

"By the way Kise-kun, I've been wondering about the -cchi thing that you add to people's names.." the older Kuroko was starting to wonder about the blond's peculiar way od addressing people.

"Ah, I do that to people I respect!"

"I see. It suits you or should I say your personality, actually."

"So it really was you Kazuya-san." all eyes turned to look at the intimidating redhead. "I actually recognised you upon closer look even though you're hair was all black back then but it seems the tips still remain." Akashi calmly stated with his arms folded.

The azure-haired man just chuckled a bit. "My, aren't you the all-knowing type, Akashi-kun? But yes the black hair was actually dye because our manager wanted all of us to be dark haired to fit the image of the band and I was the only with an odd coloured mane."

"But the tips of your hair are still black I see." Midorima pointed out the same thing Akashi said earlier.

"You only dyed the edges of your hair now?" Himuro asked.

"Oh I guess you could say this actually a force of habit? Though I find it ironic that my family's name, 'Kuroko' has the word 'Kuro' (meaning black in Japanese) in but the both of us have hairs in blue shades." the young man chuckled again and pulled his younger brother closer to him, surprising the boy who was silent the whole conversation a little before looking up at the man and smiled.

"So what happened to your other band mates? Are you still in contact with them?"

Kazuya nodded while taking out his phone and shows a picture of the other four members of The Wind Riders. "The others went to study in Malaysia, Australia, Russia and the United Kingdom but we still remained in contact with each other. In fact, the AKI, SORA, KUMO AND TSUBASA are also returning back to Japan soon."

Everyone in the gym seemed to gasped in surprise at the information or the fact that all the members of The Wind Riders went to study abroad. "Woah, really?! You guys are really smart to study abroad and be good in music!" Takao praised. "Shin-chan's smart too but he's too much of a tsundere." the raven-haired teen added cheekily to which everyone laughed or chuckled.

Suddenly Takao was hit squarely in the face by the said greenette's lucky item for the day: a very hard-covered book. "Shut up, Takao!"

While everyone went to check on the poor raven-head, Akashi analysed the Kazuya who was still hugging Tetsuya. '_Tetsuya and Kazuya-san are very much alike in some ways but compared to Tetsuya, he's much more extrovert and talkative plus his presence is the exact opposite of his little brother. Kazuya-san is also much more expressive while Tetsuya is so devoid of any expressions. In terms of personality, they are total opposites but in mannerisms, they are both very polite and gentle. Interesting..'_

The older Kuroko suddenly looked at his Tetsuya before he bends down to the younger Kuroko's level and cups his younger brother's face, and again the whole gym fell silent, watching the two's interaction.

"Oniisan?" the younger Kuroko questioned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah it's nothing really but it's just that..." Kazuya paused for a moment before continuing, "...felt really wonderful seeing you again after the four years we were separated and look at you! You've grown so much but still as cute as always!" Kazuya tackled his baby brother again, all the while the Generation of Miracles, Seirin, Takao, Himuro and Momoii watches the two. "I promise I won't leave you again. Ever."

Kuroko gave his older brother a sincere smile and hugged him back. "I will make sure you keep it, Oniisan."

But some were burning with jealousy at the sight of the two...

Despite still burning with some envy, Kagami suddenly remembered about Kuroko's odd behaviour this morning."Oi Kuroko is this why you were smiling so brightly this morning in class?" Kagami asks his partner about this morning's little "mishap".

Hyuuga looked at his ace incredulously with his glasses fogged up. "Kagami, are you serious? Kuroko? Smiling? So BRIGHTLY at that?"

Kagami lashes back. "I'm not lying Captain! Kuroko really was smiling widely in class this morning that he nearly had the whole class under some sort of spell! Here's my evidence." Kagami took out his phone and shows the picture to everyone there. Upon looking at the picture, the effect was instantaneous!

Aomine, Kise and Takao nearly had nosebleeds, Midorima and Hyuuga both had their glasses cracked, Riko and Momoi squealed in delight, the rest of Seirin had their mouths hang open, Himuro and Murasakibara blushed a little and even Akashi's eyes widen a bit.

While it was obvious that the GOM were definitely thinking some erotic things along with the two black-haired teens of Shutouku and Yousen and Seirin were probably fawning over their youngest member in their minds and the girls were still squealing. The only ones not effected were the one who was already hit this morning, the one in the picture and of course, his own brother.

"Uh, guys? Everyone?" Kazuya spoke up and all the teens in the hall returned back to normal but all were still in a state of daze. Kazuya chuckled at this. "I guess Tet-chan still doesn't smile around people that much yet huh? I guess this happens when a usually poker-faced and emotionless person smiles like that."

"Kuroko barely smiles in normal situations anyway, so what made you grin like that? Is it just like what Kagami said?" Tsuchida asks his underclassman.

The sky-haired teen blushed a bit with widened eyes and averted everyone's gazes which they all found his actions adorable. "Y-yes Kiyoshi-senpai, it is just as Kagami-kun said. I was happy when I found out from my parents this morning that Kazuya-oniisan was coming back to Japan."

Kazuya was already as red as a tomato and smiling like an idiot. "TET-CHAN, YOU'RE SO CUTE! I'VE MISSED YOU TOO! Oh wait!" the azure-head seemed to produce a huge shopping bag out of thin air and gave it to Kuroko.

"Ah Riko-san, may you excuse Tet-chan from practice early just for today? He and I have a lot of catching up to do, you understand right?" the older Kuroko said smoothly and flashes the brunette coach a beautiful but somewhat enigmatic smile which made both females melt.

"Oniisan, this is.."

"One of my presents to you from the States, head the showers and you'll see." Kazuya winked at Tetsuya to which the boy just smiles lightly and nods at his brother's request. But turns to his coach to affirm something and the young adult seemed to get the situation.

Seirin were quite uncertain whether or not Coach Aida might let him go even though the Cup is still a long way but Riko ABSOLUTELY hates those who skip training. "Do you really think coach will let Kuroko off that easil.." Koganei began when..

"Of course Kazuya-san! I totally understand! You and Tetsuya-kun haven't met in so long so yes he may be excuse for a few days! I'm the nicest person around, right boys?" Riko interrupted.

''SHE'S FOR REAL?!''Seirin shouted in disbelief that their coach was that easy to be smitten which Riko sent an angry glare at them and without anyone noticing, the sky-haired teen already left the gym for the shower room.

"Are, when did Kuro-chin left?" Murasakibara asks about the missing Phantom teen and everyone's eyes widened upon realising it.

"A-anou?"

A monotonous but sweet voice interrupted the conversation and when everyone turned to the source of the voice, they all got a pleasant but huge surprise.

There, stood Kuroko Tetsuya wearing a white collared shirt that seemed a tad big for him (that the sleeves had to be rolled up) paired with a lightblue and aqua plaid sleeveless cardigan. He also wore a white and purple high-top sneakers and here's the best part: the small bluenette wore a pair of cargo shorts that were a tad TOO SHORT that it revealed most of his snow-coloured skin and slender legs and because the boy is weak to the cold, he had to slip on a pair of black, knee-high socks that still reveals most of his thighs AND the the bluenette was blushing lightly but noticeably which actually added the more erotic tone to it.

A repeat of the previous scene happened again with more nosebleeds, squeals and blushes.

Kazuya scans his precious baby brother from head to toe, checking out the outfit. "Wah! I knew those would look good on you Tet-chan! The colours look really good on you." he exclaims but is baffled by the how small Kuroko really was . The white looked like it belonged to some one who could be at least thirty centimeters taller than the bluenette, which Kazuya **is**. "But I thought I had the size right though..? Tet-chan is way more petite and small that I expected..." the older Kuroko laughs discreetly but was immediately met with a irritated glare from the younger sibling. "OK OK Tet-chan please don't give me that look! I guess the size is too big for you but never mind, it looks great nonetheless, right everyone?"

Kise ran to the bluenette and squeeze him tightly. "WOW KUROKOCCHI SO CUTE!"

"Oi Kise! You're killing him!" Aomine and Kagami in unison, shouted to the blond.

"Kuro-chin looks really good~" Murasakibara singsonged while chewing on some pocky sticks.

Himuro gave a small chuckle. "Yes Kuroko-kun, it suits you nicely." the beautiful teen compliments.

"It suits you even if it's not a suit!" Izuki punned to which Hyuuga smacked him on the head.

Takao gave Kuroko a chheky whistle and slings his arm around the boy. "Woohoo, Kuroko sure is eye-catching huh Shin-chan?" he decided to tease his best friend as well.

Midorima just gave a small "hmph" but was clearly red in the cheeks.

The others didn't hesitate to nod as an agreement. Akashi nodded in a calm manner but was having a very thin line of blood running down his nose which he immediately wipes away. "Yes Tetsuya, you look amazing and.." the redhead sauntered over to the sky teen and whispers in his ear. "..and you look absolutely ravishing that I could take you here right now."

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko pulls away with his blush reddening even further. Then, Kazuya proceeded to pull his brother in an embrace and turns to face the teens in the Seirin gym.

"So, everyone it was very nice meeting you and getting to know each other better and all but now, I would like to have some quality time together with my brother. Please excuse us." Kazuya gave a polite bow in a very graceful manner.

"Alright then Kazuya-san, Kuroko-kun. Have a nice day." Riko said and bows.

"Everyone, I shall see you tomorrow at school. Thank you for today, please excuse us." Kuroko also bowed politely as he always does and with that, the two brothers head out and left.

After the two had left, Kagami is sporting this "look" on his face along with another certain redhead.

"Shall we follow them? For fun?"

"Lets."

_Here it goes again..._

Kazuya and Tetsuya were walking down Tokyo's streets, ignoring the stares that the two beautiful bros were getting and while the former was aware of a large group of teens following them from Seirin High (and how were they able to hide themselves as a big group is still a mystery), the latter was completely oblivious and happily strolling along with his left hand in his brother's right hand. Though Kazuya wanted to scold the teens for their behaviours and since he wanted to talk about "that" but can't do it with them eavesdropping, he decided to let have fun for now. But he's concocted a plan on how to get rid of the "pests".

"Na Tet-chan, do you still remember Akira, Sora, Kunihiko and Tsukasa right?" the extremely handsome man asks his charmingly adorable brother.

Kuroko nodded and smiles. "Of course Oniisan. Akira-san, Sora-san, Tsukasa-san or "niisan" as he told me to call him by and Kunihiko-san are the type of people that are not easily forgotten. Why do you ask Oniisan? Are we going to meet with them soon?

The older male smiles widely. "That's right Tet-chan! But it's not "soon", it's actually now." he laughed happily while the Phantom player's eyes widened a bit. "Also, I would like to meet with Takahashi-ojiisan as well after this because it's been a long time since I last saw him and have a family night out with Mother and Father. Is it alright with you Tet-chan?"

"Yes Oniisan. That would be lovely." Kuroko smiles fondly, making the other Kuroko smile warmly as well.

The two Kuroko brothers kept walking until they reached am empty park with a lovely flowery garden layout and hedges and bushes and a large fountain. Seirin, the GOM and their three friends gasped upon seeing this "Victorian-style garden" while hiding in the bushes and hedges Even though it was still five-something in the evening, people rarely visit this side of the park because it was usually used for "secret meetings" between people who reserve the area beforehand. The sky-bluenette sat on the fountains edge while the azure bluenette looked around like he was searching for something.

"Woah, this is fancy! I never a place like this existed in Tokyo's park before!" Takao marveled in between whispers. Currently, the Point Guard of Shutouku was sitting on top of Himuro while the latter was crouched down on the soft grass.

"I'm not quite surprised as there are garden parks like this in Akita as well." the older male said.

"Ow! You're stepping on my foot, Koga!" an irritated Tsuchida barked in a strained whisper.

"You're foot is on my hand, Bakagami!" Aomine grunted while on Kagami's back was Kise, who's in a leap-frog position.

"Shut up Ahomine! Kise's the one who's killing my back at the moment!"

"Sorry Kagamicchi but I need a better visual of Kazuyacchi-san and Kurokocchi!"

"Sshh. You're too loud you morons." Midorima reprimanded the three idiots in an annoyed tone.

"Riko-san, you're in my bubble.." Momoi said.

"YOU'RE IN MY SPACE!" Riko retorted.

"Hyuuga, what are they doing now?" Izuki asks.

"They look like they're waiting for something or someone." Furihata answered.

"Quiet you fools. Someone's coming." Akashi's authoritative voice silences the babbling teens almost instantly and he gestured to everyone to look quietly.

"KAZU-CHAN!"

"TET-CHAN!"

The loud and energetic voice had the Kuroko brothers turn their heads towards the source of it and found four very tall and strikingly handsome young men looking at them.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ABOUT HOW YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT THE REST OF THE WIND RIDERS!**

**And don't you guys think that the rest of the GOM, Seirin and the others have become somewhat stalkers? XD**

**Till the next chapter!~**

**Spoiler for the next chapter: THE SECRET WILL FINALLY BE REVEALED!**


	7. Reunions and Revelations

**Hey guys another new chapter from me, please enjoy! Warning, not proofread and contains male OCs but definitely not Gary Sues and light boys-love. Also the appearance and the introduction of The Wind Riders! Please don't be turned off by the OCs as I tried my best to come up with their personalities as to not annoy my readers. At least give them a chance ne? Since there are two people with the family name 'Kuroko', I'll substitute 'Kuroko' with 'Tetsuya' in the story when the two bros are together but I'll occasionally change it back to his last name K?**

**Also, I know maybe this is a little too late to say it but my stories are loaded with fluff and moe isn't it? XD but seriously, I can't write sap, sadness or angst T_T SORRY GUYS!**

**And one more thing, just got back from AniManGaki 2014 that was held in Malaysia, I got my hands on some Kuroko no Basket badges and tags, Natsume Yuujinchou keychain and fans, Free! posters and so much more that I had spent nearly 500 bucks for that weekend alone!*cries over the loss of my money***

* * *

_"KAZU-CHAN!"_

_"TET-CHAN!"_

_The loud and energetic voice had the Kuroko brothers turn their heads towards the source of it and found four very tall and strikingly handsome young men looking at them._

******~~000~~~**

Chaihiro Akira (22), with the stage name of **AKI** meaning autumn, was the keyboardist and the co-lyricist for The Wind Riders and he studied in Russia in the field of Psychology. With long dark brown hair, bangs styled to the left side and that contrasts with his pale skin on a lean built with a height of 198 cm, he is considered an exotic beauty with an calm expression always present on his face and his heterochromatic eyes which the right is orange and the left is hazel green. Though appearing somewhat cold and indifferent, he is actually very gentleman-like with a calming, polite and reserved manner which is rather odd for someone who was in a band whose genre is rock and metal and was nicknamed "Kuudere-kun" by fans for this personality. Coming from a rich family and an only child, he started from classical piano and since he was considered a prodigy, he was scouted for his talent and there, he met his future band mates. And like his other band mates, he is very fond of one young sky-bluenette.

**~~000~~~**

Shirotori Kunihiko (22), under the stage name **KUMO**, meaning cloud, was the only one in the band with a light colour of naturally white. short hair with golden eyes and mild-toned skin and standing at the height of 193 cm, the rhythm guitarist was the "light" of the band as he was the main lyricist and is always seen with a sketchbook or notebook and stationary. Taking up the field of Arts and Design in Australia, he is extremely imaginative and creative but also very ditzy and flighty at times and is easily distracted with fascinating things or whenever an idea pops into his head yet he is a sweet young man with a placid disposition. He also loves cracking jokes with his band mates and with fans whenever they had interviews, making him the most interesting person to be around with. Possessing a high adoration for a certain pale teen, he would try to make him laugh at any chance he gets.

**~~000~~~**

Nokon Tsukasa (22), stage name **TSUBASA** meaning wings, was and is still the shortest member of The Wind Riders standing at the height of 190 cm as well as the youngest and has bronzed skin with messy but spiky dark blue hair and has the built of a skateboarder which he is in his spare time. Possessing a natural talent for drumming at an early age, he too was scouted after one great performance and was immediately picked to join the band. Back from Malaysia in studying the field of Veterinary Science, has a love for animals. He is spunky, energetic, witty, though straightforward at times and is easily attached to almost anybody if they get on his good side. He also has an extreme love for all things cute and cuddly and is absolutely not afraid or embarrassed to show it, the best example would be his utmost affection for his band mate's younger and adorable sky-blue haired brother whom he treats like his own.

**~~000~~~**

Kinsaki Sora (22), under the name **SORA** meaning sky, is an incredibly beautiful man with mildly-toned skin, shoulder length, dark gold hair and light-blue eyes, he was given the name "Prince Charming of the Sky" by both fans and his band mates due to his gorgeous looks and his height of 195 cm. Having an innate talent in acting, he was brought to study abroad in the United Kingdom in the field of Music, Drama and Theatre and is now aiming to become an actor. As the former lead guitarist of The Wind Riders and combined with his looks, he was the one who attracted the most attention in the band plus his uncanny way of attracting both men and women. Though egoistic, proud and narcissistic, he genuinely cares for his band mates as best friends but is especially caring and somewhat "fatherly" towards one young and quiet teen.

**~~000~~~**

Behind the bushes, the teens were gaping in awe at the new comers as they immediately recognised them as the four other members of (before they disbanded) The Wind Riders! Though all of them retained their dark-coloured hairs and their faces are still quite the same, they were all older, taller and extremely handsome now compared to their younger selves back when they started the band when they were thirteen.

"Are? Kazu-chan, I thought you said you're bringing Tet-chan along with you today! We haven't seen him since he was twelve." the one who shouted earlier, Nokon Tsukasa, spoke.

Kazuya raises an eyebrow at his friend's statement and smiles deviously while the hidden teens waited in excitement, both sides waiting for "that" moment...

"Hello everyone." A monotonous voice greeted.

The four men jumped and screamed in surprise while Kazuya and especially the ones hiding, were trying to hold back their laughter as hard as they can.

"TETSUYA-KUN/TETSUYA-CHAN/TET-CHAN/TETSU-KUN!" All four greeted happily after their heart rates had calm downed.

The four young men immediately pounced on the small teen once they noticed him and began hugging the life out of the poor boy while the teens in the bushes were taken aback by their sudden actions but Kagami and the GOM were instantly seeping with jealously, anger and resentment at the sight of their precious Phantom being (in their eyes at least) molested. Momoi and Riko, even though were blushing like mad, are furious at the sight of their "little baby" being inappropriately touched, the rest of Seirin's "Must Protect Kuroko" mode was suddenly turned on and Takao and Himuro's mouths were wide agape.

"What the hell those bastard, touching Tetsu like that!" Aomine growled through gritted teeth.

Akashi's eyes were gleaming with malice upon seeing **his **Tetsuya with other men. "Indeed Daiki, they should be thought a lesson." the redhead said.

"Huh, don't like other people touching little Kuroko eh?" Takao teased the rainbow teens a bit which earned him intense glares. "Sorry sorry but seriously, the temperature's dropped really hard!"

Kagami suddenly glares at the rainbow heads. "Oi! When Kuroko mentioned yesterday that you Miracles have been doing "things" like this to him all the time back in Teikou really shocked us you know! What did he mean by that? He's too innocent!" Kagami accused the GOM after the distressing confession back at Maji Burger.

Midorima just gave the ace of Seirin his usual look and pushed his glasses upwards. "What Kuroko meant yesterday is not what you think you idiot. Those "things" that we do to Kuroko are merely butterfly kisses on his cheeks or forehead and light hugs only." the glasses wearer explains briefly with a light pink shade on his cheeks.

"Anything wrong about that Kagamicchi..?" Kise added.

"FORGET I ASKED!" Kagami shouted knowing that he could never win against the crazy Miracles when comes to arguments over the baby blue haired boy and that gave him a group "ssshhh!" from everyone for fear of their 'targets' hearing them.

Getting back to Kuroko and the Wind Riders, who were still hugging the boy until Kazuya has had enough of his friends' antics, stood up and yanked their hands off his brother. "Alright you guys, that's quite enough!"

"Aww Kazu-chan you big meanie! I wanted to hug Tet-chan a little longer!" Tsukasa pouted at Kazuya who just smirked.

"No, no Tsukasa-kun. Kazuya-kun is right, we've nearly suffocated the poor child." Akira pointed to Kuroko who was coughing lightly while being patted and hugged by Kazuya.

"Wah! We're so sorry Tet-chan!"

The young sky-bluenette stops his coughing, then smiles lightly at the four men after breaking away from his older brother's embrace. "It's alright. Tsukasa-san, Akira-san, Sora-san, Kunihiko-san, it's nice to see you after seven years."

Sora smiled fondly at the teen whom he treats almost like a little son and ruffles his soft locks. Because he is the oldest in the band, he always see himself as the "father" of the group even though Kazuya is the leader of the band. The prince-like man was always fussing over Tetsuya, especially when it comes to his appetite. "Aww Tetsu-kun, it's so good seeing you too and you've grown a lot since we last saw you! But you're still too short, are you eating well? Are you still following the menu I gave you?"

Kuroko gave the golden-haired man a slight glare even though his face remained impassive. "Yes Sora-san I am."

"Now there's a good boy!" Sora ruffles Kuroko's hair even more causing Akira, Kunihiko and Tsukasa to giggle. "Oi, what's wrong with you three?"

"Oh nothing, 'MAMA'.." Tsukasa sneered while putting up peace signs with his hands to his forehead.

Sora felt a vein pop. "Hey, I'm the best mama ever! Not only good-looking but generous as well." he shamelessly boasted while flipping his lush gold hair.

"AH!"

Tsukasa abruptly howled, surprising everyone there who turned to look at the bluehead. "Oi what's wrong with you Tsu, suddenly screaming like that?!" Kunihiko hissed at his friend while picking his poor assaulted ears with the others mirroring this.

"Sorry sorry! But remember when Tet-chan used to call us -oniichan just like what he does with Kazu-chan?" Tsukasa now sported a mischievous smile at looks at the teen in question with the other men's gazes following suit. Kazuya's eyes widen a bit but just kept quiet, although he was smiling in a sly way. After all, he loves watching his brother's adorable reactions to certain situations since the boy is very introvert and is always unsure on how to react at times. It actually makes Tetsuya more endearing.

Kuroko looks up at them and tilts his head to the side cutely. "Anou.." the boy's cheeks were already starting to turn a little pink.

"Hey yeah! Tetsu-kun used to call us that till he was eleven until he started using the old boring -san." Sora agrees with a playful smirk.

"So, Tetsuya-kun..." Akira began and Kuroko was already dreading the next part The young bluenette knew that Akira was actually quite the sadist for a calming person as he loved to subtly tease him but the way he does it is very obvious. "..will you call us -oniichan once more? It's been a long time and we missed the feeling so please?" the pale beauty coaxes the boy gently but definitely effectively because as evidence, Kuroko was already red all the way up to his ears.

With Kazuya still sitting on the fountain's edge watching the scene, the other men kept "scrutinizing" the poor teen until he sighed in defeat, making them smile widely. "Alright, I will do this properly." Kuroko took a deep breath, exhaled while his cheeks were still red which made him look even more adorable and.. "Welcome back home, Akira-oniisan, Sora-oniisan, Tsukasa-oniisan and Kunihiko-oniisan."

A silence so deafening that ants walking on the grass could be heard, envelopes the group. The five men standing (or one is sitting) before the young boy just stared at him with their cheeks painted pink while a certain large group of teens froze with their mouths wide open.

3...

2..

1.

Tsukasa was the first to break the pregnant silence. "WAAAHHHH! TET-CHAN YOU'RE SOOOO CUTE!", the young drummer made no regrets by shouting it out loud and ran towards said teen in an attempt to hug him but was instantly given a taekwondo flip throw, courtesy of Kazuya.

"Tsukasa you moron! That hurt my ears!" Sora snarled at the fallen navy-blue haired whose is lying on the ground, face-planted.

Akira and Kunihiko had to rub their ears from the strong voice of their friend. One did not need to wonder on why he was the band's rapping vocalist thanks to his powerful vocal chords. "Tsukasa-kun, are you alright?" Akira wanted to check their friend's state while poking his back.

"IIIITTTEEEI (OUCH)!"

"Yep, he's fine." Kunihiko summarised and this time, all of them managed to cover their ears before it got "attacked" again.

Kazuya dusted his two hands together and turns to his friends. "So guys, shall we get going?"

"Eh? I thought we were just going to hang around here? Wait is that what you said Kazu?" Kunihiko's flighty attitude kicks in and that earned him a smack to the head by Sora. "Itai!"

"Geez you're still as forgetful as always Kunihiko! Anyway, which place did you say we're going again?"

"It's a restaurant called The Merry-GO where I've booked a special table for us. It's quite fancy though despite the name." Kazuya chuckled a bit.

The others looked at him incredulously. "The Merry-GO? REALLY?" Kunihiko laughed. "Why not Merry-GO ROUND? Get it?"

The others just gave the poor man blank looks, much to his dismay.

"Oh but before that Kazuya-kun, what are we going to do about the young spies over there? I've noticed that they were hiding in there since we got here." that statement alone shocked Seirin, the GOM and the three so much that they all tumbled out of the bushes and landed on top of each other except for Akashi who managed to stay on his feet.

Kuroko's eyes widened considerably at the sight of his friends rolling out of the bushes while the former Wind Riders members gasped in surprise. "W-w-who are these kids?!" Sora stuttered while pointing his finger at them.

"Aki, you knew all along but just kept quiet?" the white-haired man questioned him.

"I'm sorry Kunihiko-kun but I thought they were just children playing around or something but when I noticed that they were actually looking at us, that's when I got suspicious." Akira reasoned. "I'm sure Kazuya-kun knows about this?" The azurette just nodded.

After having a good look at the teens, Tsukasa asks the one who might know. "Tet-chan, you know them don't you?"

The sky-bluenette nodded lightly. "Yes, Tsukasa-san. They're my friends from middle school and high school."

"Ehhh? These kids are your friends, Tetsu-kun?" Sora was still unconvinced by the fact that his little Tetsu-kun hung around people like them.

"Oi who you calling kids?!" Kagami roared in an irritated tone at the dark blond man, causing him to look at the angry teen in front of him who was just a few inches shorter.

'_Are they even teenagers?!_' Sora question their various heights that were not exactly normal for Japanese teens.

Riko smacked her underclassman with her signature paperfan for his rudeness. "BAKAGAMI! Be more polite when speaking to respected people!"

"And especially when they're older than you!" Hyuuga added angrily.

"Wow... I can't believe it... THE WIND RIDERS THEMSELVES!" Momoi squealed in delight and then melted even more when they flashed her their dazzling smiles.

Once all nineteen got up on their feet, Akashi spoke first. "I apologize for our behaviour earlier Kazuya-san but we were merely watching over Tetsuya for his sake."

'_SERIOUSLY AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKA-CHIN/AKASHI-KUN?!' _the GOM mentally screamed.

Kazuya merely raises his eyebrow in amusement but decided to drop the subject. "Alright then Akashi-kun and now that 's over with, and even though this is quite impromptu, let me formally introduce you to the rest of the Wind Riders." The former lead singer first pointed to the dark brown haired beauty. "You may know him as AKI but his real name, Chaihiro Akira."

Akira bows a little and smiles. "It is a pleasure to meet you everyone."

"Over here is KUMO or Shirotori Kunihiko."

The white-haired man raises his hand in a peace sign. "Nice to meet you"

"This is Kinsaki Sora or better known as SORA."

Sora still kept his arms crossed on his chest but still smiles a bit at them albeit it being more of a smirk. "I am the "Prince Charming of the Sky" Kinsaki Sora-sama! Nice to meet you, brats."

Akashi, Kagami, Aomine, Midorima and Hyuuga's eyes twitched a bit in an irritated manner upon hearing the way of addressing himself and him calling them 'brats'.

"Last but not least, TSUBASA or Nokon Tsukasa."

"Yo! Call me Tsukasa-nii since I'm older than you guys. Nice to meet ya!" the hyper young man greeted.

After Seirin, the GOM and Momoi, Takao and Himuro had introduced themselves to the four men, Kazuya along with Akira and Sora scolded them lightly for their "stalking behaviour" like a real older brothers. No one dared to retort them because they knew what was their "misdemeanour", even THE Akashi Seijuurou didn't say anything.

"Everyone, this kind of behaviour is rude and I will let you off the hook this time only."

"Even though you were only looking out for Tetsuya-kun, but stalking and eavesdropping is not the way!"

"I understand your love for Tetsu-kun but this is not cool.", and it went on and on and on... until the five of them including Kuroko excused themselves to go to their next destination.

"We're very sorry" all of them apologized and bowed.

Kazuya turned to his wristwatch and his azure eyes widened. "It's alright then, but we must get a move on soon so we will see you some other time. Right Tet-chan?"

"Yes, Oniisan. I will see you tomorrow, everyone." Kuroko politely bows to everyone along with the Wind Riders. And with that said, the teens waved goodbye to the Phantom teen and the Wind Riders.

"Aka-chin, should we head back now?" Murasakibara asks his former captain while chewing on some corn snack sticks.

"Yes Atsushi. We have done enough for today and we shall save it for another time." The demon redhead smiles darkly.

'_Till the next time?!' _

Midorima looks at the small redhead as if he had lost his marbles. "You mean we are still going to follow them on another time?" and his question was answered with a demonic smirk.

"That's the Generation of Miracles for you..." Izuki laughed.

"I think I'll join too..." Kiyoshi added.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT KIYOSHI?!" the bespectacled captain of Seirin growled.

"But Kuroko and the Wind Riders sure looked really close don't they?" Takao said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at the Point Guard of Shutouku High while Midorima asks. "Of course they are you idiot. Since Kazuya-san is Kuroko's brother and the Wind Riders are his friends, it should have been obvious that they have known each other a long time ago."

"Longer than us eh?" Kise went on.

"Not to mention that Akira-san and the others also refer to Kuroko-kun by his given name with various suffixes in an affectionate manner." Himuro interjected.

"Tch, that's true." Aomine spat at the sentence and remember that he and the rest of the Miracles have always tried to convince their Phantom man to call each other by given names but he had always refused with the excuse of it being too impolite, even though they are friends.

_******~~000~~~**_

Upon reaching the restaurant and miraculously avoiding fans who recognized them because even though the Wind Riders had disbanded four years ago, they still had a lot of avid fans especially now due to their even more gorgeous and mature looks, they managed to get to their table. And imagine their surprise when they found Kuroko Takumi and Kuroko Nana, the parents of Kuroko Tetsuya and Kuroko Kazuya, sitting at the table waiting for their arrival with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Kazu-chan!"

"Tet-chan!"

The two adults got up to hug their sons especially their oldest son who had just returned from abroad. "Kazu-chan, welcome home." Takumi greeted his boy.

"Good to be back Otou-san (father), Okaa-san (mother)."

Nana giggled and proceeded to kiss her son on his forehead. "Kazu-chan, do you have any idea how much Tet-chan misses you? After you left for America four years ago, he kept telling us how he missed you!" the older woman teases her youngest son.

"O-okaasan!" the said teen flushed in embarrassment, making the young and old adults laugh in endearment at their youngest member there.

Then the two adults proceeded to hug and greet the other four males whom they treat like adopted sons.

"Akira-kun, Sora-kun, Tsukasa-kun and Kunihiko-kun, it's so good to see you four after all this time." Nana exclaims happily.

"Obaasan and Ojiisan, it's good to see you too." Kunihiko, Sora, Akira and Tsukasa chorused and smiled back. Then the waiter came with a large dinner buffet of roast chicken, noodles, meatballs, creamy soup, crisps vegetables and wine for the adults while Kuroko was given juice.

"Woah! What a meal!" Tsukasa exclaims.

"Itadakimasu (thank you for the meal)!"

The whole night was a joyous event with family and friends filled with laughter, smiles and all had a lot of catching up to do with each other. And as what they regularly did back then and now, the four young adults were worrying over Kuroko's unusual lack of appetite and tried to persuade the teen to eat more. Takumi and Nana were just smiling in delight at the adorable scene

All the while Kuroko was smiling so much that night it seemed as if all his past troubles had been completely washed away.

'_I wish moments like could last forever not just in my heart.'_ The Phantom teen muses, remembering his most memorable times like the times Seirin had won the Winter Cup or the Miracles rekindled their friendship with him. '_Yes please God, make it last as long as possible.'_

_But what the boy doesn't know that God was about to change his fate...in a good but challenging way._

**Saturday, 10 a.m. at Unlimited Rhythm Music...**

"K-k-k-kazuya?!"

Currently, Kuroko Takahashi was having a hard time registering the sight in front of him. His older nephew, who went to study in USA for four years is suddenly standing in front of him. And what was even more shocking was his old band mates, also standing next to him, now all of them were taller, more handsome and so...mature. The rest of the staff were too busy either ogling, taking pictures or simply "fangirling" or "fanboying" over the young males.

"Yes, Takahashi-ojiisan. It's me Kazuya and the Wind Riders! We're back." Kazuya was already tired of saying the words "I'm back" too often since his return.

The much older man snapped out of his trance and ran to embrace his nephew in a tight hug. "Kazuya! Welcome back!"

The young man was caught off guard at first but quickly returns the gesture. "Ah, it's good to be back."

Takahashi then turned to the four others. "And you boys! So grown up!"

"Takahashi-san." Kunihiko greeted the older man for everyone and the four males bowed to him together.

"How was your studies? Has been good?"

"Yes Takahashi-san, it was a tiring four years but I'm glad to back home in Japan." Tsukasa told.

Kazuya coughed to get everyone's attention. "Anyway since you guys already know that Tet-chan here is the "Phantom Idol" right?" the azurette said oh-so casually like asking 'what's for lunch?' causing Takahashi and the rest of the engineers and producers to gasp and some even fell over.

"K-kazuya! You told them?!" Takahashi screamed.

"Calm down Ojiisan. Yes I told them right after one of Tet-chan's songs broke the American market and became famous worldwide, I don't see it being wrong besides, they were surprised at first as well but they promised to keep a secret right guys?"

"Eh?"

Tsukasa, Sora, Kunihiko and Akira smirked and nodded in unison. "Takahashi-san, we know Tetsuya-kun so well and we know that he does not like to be in the spotlight as well so we promise with our life that this secret must be guarded." Akira spoke.

"You have our word." Kunihiko vowed.

After taking a few breaths, Takahashi finally calmed down and said, "Very well then, I trusted you boys since you were young and I know you just as well."

"Thank you Takahashi-san!" Tsukasa smiled and then...

"KUROKOCCHI~!"

"Kise-kun, Hideaki-san.." Kuroko noted their presence.

Kise Ryouta with his manager Hideaki Akira pulled in and sported equally surprised looks upon seeing the people in front of them.

"Kuroko-san, these men are..." Hideaki began before the blond model cut him off.

"THE WIND RIDERS!"

And again, everyone had cover their ears including the equitably loud Nokon Tsukasa. "Owww! Oi what are...eh it's you!" he immediately recognised Kise when they met the other day.

"Oh, you're one of Tetsuya-chan's friends from Teikou Middle School." Kunihiko recalled.

Akira puts his hand on his chin in a thinking gesture. "Kise Ryouta-kun was it? You're a model for Zunon Boy magazine if I am not mistaken."

"KISE RYOUTA DESU! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"And I am Hideaki Akira, Kise-kun's modelling manager. Please to meet you, Wind Riders."

Afterwards, as Kise and Kuroko were getting ready for their next recording session with their vocal instructor Asahina and composers for their new singles, the Wind Riders and the two adults sat in the mixing room, the "best seat in the house" to watch the whole recording session.

"Ohhh I can't wait to see Tet-chan singing for real! I'm so excited I could explode!" the dark blue haired male beamed.

"Pipe down Tsukasa. We're gonna see anyway so shut it, my ears are gonna bleed.." Sora nagged his friend.

"SSSHHHH! It's about to start." Akira reprimanded the two.

"Here it goes!" Kunihiko cut in.

"Good luck Tet-chan." Kazuya whispers quietly and then Kise, Hideaki and the rest of the staff members join them in the room

"RECORDING IS IN SESSION! BEGIN!"

Kuroko was the first in the booth and as the song began, the sky-bluenette sported a very relaxed and enthralling look that could charm and then..

** "Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni (Because You Are The Light)"- Kuroko Tetsuya (Ono Kensho)**

**"Sonzai no igi wa nanda? Tsukitsumereba riyuu ni naru**

**Kimi to boku to ga deaeba sono riyuu wa kitto kibou ni naru**

**Tarinai mono kazoete fugainai no mo jiyuu sa**  
**Dakedo tsumaranai kao shite omotta yori shoujiki da"**

**"Bokutachi wa hitori datte ganbatte ita kamo shirenai**  
**Umareru kanousei ga aru koto zutto shirazu ni..."**  
**  
**

The Wind Riders members' mouths were gaping wide open that appears as if one could fit a whole basketball in them the moment the young sky-bluenette started singing while Kazuya was indeed surprised but not as bad as his friends over their because he knows his own little brother better than anyone else and Kise was blushing so hard.

But they weren't the only ones. In the same recording and mixing room, there was another 'secret' room for special guests such as talent scouters or record company CEOs so that they could watch the artists recording and showing off their talent but without them realizing. This room was specially created for the purpose of scouting for young new stars and be able to see their natural talents with the need to put on a 'show', just pure talents.

But thanks to a certain powerful and terrifying redhead who had 'smuggle' eighteen others in this room, they too were, as of right now, were shocked beyond belief.

**"Bokutachi wa hitori datte ganbatte ita kamo shirenai**  
**Umareru kanousei ga aru koto zutto shirazu ni..."**

Everyone's eyes widened even further when...

**"Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru**  
**Hikidashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni**  
**Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo boku no kage ga kiwadatsu**  
**Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai tsugi no tegakari to... yoberu"**

One word that all the individuals could say right now were: **HOLY CRAP**

* * *

**OH CRAP, NOW YOU'RE IN DEEP WATER TET-CHAN! What will happen next? **

**And sorry I had to make the story line a little fast, I was getting too lazy to type XD.**

**And what do you think of the rest of The Wind Riders? Interesting? Annoying? Or cool and cute with a dash of brotherly(ness)? **

**I'll continue A LOT faster if you guys could reward me with your reviews ;3**

**Till the next chapter! Ja ne~**


End file.
